


It's Not Enough

by violetchachkii



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, DON'T BE FOOLED, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Riding, Third Wheels, this is actually pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Madison interrupted Spencer and Mason and the one time Spencer was happy about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally inspired by the idea of 'Pause' in Grey's Anatomy. What started out as fluffy turned really dark so yeah, this isn't a happy fic.

**1.**

Mason was trying his hardest to keep his eyes from drooping and instead focus on the TV. He and Spencer were having one of their stay-in movie dates and it was his boyfriend’s turn to pick the movie. He had chosen something with a lot of explosions and where the good guy had a tendency to either whisper or yell everything. At the beginning he had tried his best to pay attention what was happening on the screen, but they were in the middle by now and his spot curled up against Spencer’s side was feeling more and more like a pillow as the time progressed.

He had just reminded his eyelids to do their Goddamn job when Spencer looked down at him. “You doing okay, babe?” he asked, looking down at his small brunet boyfriend with concerned eyes. Mason blinked, sitting up straighter.

“Yeah, great,” he lifted his head from its position on Spencer’s side to his shoulder. The football player smiled and shifted so he was looking more at Mason than the TV screen. He pulled him into a kiss, which lingered as something exploded in the movie. Things were finally starting to get interesting.

“What are we watching?” a female voice interrupted their kiss. It was Madison and she was entering the living room with a bowl of popcorn. She squinted at the TV as if she could answer her own question.

Mason couldn’t help but be relieved when his sister appeared. He loved spending time with Spencer; if he didn’t, they wouldn’t be dating. But Madison was his best friend and she had a way of making the dullest of situations better. That might even mean joining him and his boyfriend during one of their dates to liven up the movie that the male McCarthy couldn’t even remember the name of.

Spencer made a noise in the back of his throat and released his grip on Mason. He straightened his back and looked at the screen. “Die Hard. I’ve been trying to get him to watch it for a while.”

Madison nodded as if she had any clue what he was talking about. She handed her bowl to Mason and crawled over the back of the couch until she was plopped between the boys. Mason handed back the bowl with a happy grin, taking a handful with it.

Spencer sighed and tried to focus his best despite the fact that for the rest of the night he had the twins chattering beside him. When he left, it was only with a quick kiss at the door before Mason disappeared to continue the conversation he and his sister had been having moments ago.

**2.**

Spencer still couldn’t believe that Mason was willing to skip out on lunch at the cafeteria with his friends and sister to join him outside at the track. The quarterback had taken to using his lunch period to shape up and train. He would just eat random things throughout the day to get rid of his hunger. It was pretty lonely until he started dating Mason. When he told the cheerleader about his lunchtime routine, he willfully volunteered to join him.

Mason sat happily on the last row of bleachers, eating his lunch. Spencer was running laps around the track and stopping after every one to take a breather so they could talk. It wasn’t what he would call stimulating conversation, but he was being a good boyfriend.

He had just finished his third mile and Spencer was starting to get sweaty and winded. He resigned to take a longer break, heading over to the bleachers. He joined Mason, allowing his breath time to even out.

“Oh my God,” Mason wrinkled his nose as he finished a bite of his sandwich. “You smell awful.”

The blond boy laughed with a raised brow. “Oh yeah?” he chuckled, wrapping his sweaty arms around Mason.

His boyfriend tried to wriggle away, exclaiming ew’s in the process. It was a weak attempt, with him finally giving in and excepting his fate. His nose remained wrinkled in disgust.

“You are so gross,” he declared through laughter. Spencer placed a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek.

With a turn of his head, Mason locked him into a kiss. Within the tight confines of their embrace, the pair shared gentle pecks with laughs between them.

Spencer began to interrupt their laughter. “I lo-“ His words were cut off when he heard feet on the bleachers and then Madison speaking.

“There you are,” Madison groaned. She looked distressed.

“Here I am,” Mason pulled away from Spencer, who sighed and leaned back against the bleachers. This was obviously a conversation that he was not supposed to be a part of.

The female twin crossed her arms over her chest. “I have been looking for you everywhere. We’ve missed you at lunch and our friends asked me to find you.”

Mason sat up straighter. “Really?”

“Yeah,” she confirmed.

He turned his eyes to Spencer with a beseeching look. It was obvious he wanted to see his friends and the quarterback wasn’t _that_ big of an asshole.

“Go,” he said through a forced smile. “I’ll be fine by myself.”

“Promise?”

Spencer looked over at Madison who seemed to be getting impatient. With a suppressed sigh, he nodded. “I promise.”

“Yay!” Mason kissed Spencer quickly while shoving the contents of his lunch back into their bag. He arose up from his place on the bleachers and jumped over Spencer to get to his sister.

Spencer nodded with fake grin. “I’ll see you in English, okay?”

“See you!” his boyfriend gave a final wave as he and his sister walked the steps to return inside.

With a deep breath, Spencer stood up from the bleachers and decided it was as good a time as ever to resume his running.

**3.**

Mason’s wrecked moans were music to Spencer’s ears. His boyfriend’s face was buried into his neck with his mouth beside his ear as he bounced up and down on the footballer’s cock. It was the first time they had tried this position and it was proving to be absolutely amazing for both of them.

Spencer could feel Mason’s nails digging into his shoulders while his own hands settled on the cheerleader’s waist. He was so beautiful, flushed and desperate on top of him. It was obvious that he wasn’t going to last much longer and Spencer was in the same boat.

“Shit, baby,” Mason cursed, his hands traveling from Spencer’s shoulders to his chest. His hands settled on his muscular pecs, no longer using his nails but just moving his palms over them. It was pretty well known by the two that Mason loved how muscular and built the quarterback was. He tried to have his hands on him whenever possible.

As Mason’s face twisted in the way it did when he was about to orgasm, his phone started to light up and ring on Spencer’s bedside table. Spencer assumed Mason would just ignore it; however, he was shocked when the brunet’s lithe body was pulled from him. An incredulous look painted the jock’s features.

“Hello?” the McCarthy boy answered, lying on his stomach so he could reach the phone. When Spencer smirked and ran his hand over his cute butt, he swatted him away. Laughter left his lips and the blond boy realized it must be Madison he was talking to.

He sighed and ran his hand over Mason’s calf. This was acceptable while he chatted away with his sister. It was at least ten minutes before his conversation was over and Spencer was getting antsy. Mason rolled back over, straddling his hips and sinking back down on his semi-hard cock with ease. It was, in a word, shocking for the athlete.

“Play,” Mason whispered in his ear as he went back to riding him as if nothing had happened.

**4.**

“Mace, you know I can’t sing that high,” Spencer argued as the cheerleader continued to pound on the same note on the choir room piano. They were singing a duet and Spencer had agreed to some mushy, musical theater number. He blamed his boyfriend for being so damn persuasive.

Mason groaned. “Come on, baby. You promised!”

“Isn’t there some way you can lower it? I think it’s called transpose or something,” he inquired, hitting a lower key.

“That’s too hard and we only have a week. Besides, you’re singing the male part. I’m the one who has to attempt all these high notes.”

“You’re such a martyr, babe,” Spencer chuckled. Mason rolled his eyes and went back to playing the note on the piano.

They went on with their duet, Spencer struggling to get up to some of the notes. Mason found it adorable and couldn’t help but chuckle when his voice cracked. When the song was over, the jock elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs.

“You’re an asshole,” he reprimanded.

Mason laughed and kissed his shoulder. “You’re adorable. I can’t help it.”

The pair sat in silence, sans their soft laughter that echoed off the walls. They quieted until they were looking at each other. Spencer pulled him into a kiss that lingered.

“I love you,” Spencer whispered against his lips. Mason smiled, cradling his jaw lightly.

The jock expected to hear Mason’s soft whisper, but instead heard a female voice.

“Hey guys,” Madison entered the room with a bright smile. Mason tore himself away from Spencer, a grin bursting on his face as his sister leaned on the piano.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“So I need a duet partner. You game?”

“He and-“ Spencer began, but was cut off by his boyfriend.

“Sure!” he interrupted. Spencer clamped his lips closed, looking down at the piano. “You don’t mind, right?”

The blond nodded with a small sigh. “No.”

Mason kissed his cheek. “Best boyfriend ever.”

As he watched his boyfriend hop up from the piano bench and delve into a conversation with his sister, Spencer pressed the note they had been trying together. When the twins were gone, he slammed the keys.

“Damn it!” he roared as he banged on the piano. It was supposed to make him less angry, but all it did was fuel it.

**5.**

Mason grinned against his boyfriend’s lips as he picked him up and twirled him around. It was Friday night and the last playoff game. If McKinley won, they were in the state championship. It was Spencer who ran the ball and ended the game with a final touchdown. It was like something out of a movie and after he broke through the crowd of spastic teammates, he met his boyfriend with a dramatic kiss.

“I’m so proud of you,” Mason spoke when he was set back on the ground. He cupped Spencer’s cheeks and pulled him into another kiss. The cheers and whooping around them was a completely different world. It was just them, pressed tightly together.

Spencer was still catching his breath, pressing his forehead against Mason’s. “I love you so much,” he panted. His hands fell onto his boyfriend’s hips, holding him as gently as he had been cradling the ball only minutes before.

“I…” Mason sputtered and brought their lips together once again. He sounded just as winded as the quarterback. Spencer told himself that was why he didn’t say he loved him too.

They smiled and laughed against each other’s lips, their happiness almost tangible. When it was becoming too much, they would pull away for seconds before delving in for another kiss. No one seemed to be looking at him, despite the fact that Spencer was the one everyone was cheering for.

When they had finally calmed down slightly, Spencer’s grip on his hips tightened. “So I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. My parents aren’t going to mind. Besides, I want them to meet you. Meet the person who made this happen.”

“I would love to,” Mason answered, his thumb brushing over the blond’s cheekbone.

They drug each other into another kiss. The underwater, eye of the storm feeling they had was magical until a voice broke through. It was Madison. She was hoarse from cheering and had to yell to be heard over the roar of the crowd.

“Mace!” she tapped her brother’s shoulder. He turned from Spencer to look at her with an inquisitive look. “The guys invited us to a party. I don’t really wanna go alone. Come with me?”

Mason’s eyes went from excited to pleading as he looked back over at Spencer. The quarterback couldn’t believe it. His boyfriend was going to ditch him to go to a party with hundreds of sweaty, drunken teenagers. Those big puppy eyes were hard to deny, and with a painful tightness in his chest, Spencer caved.

“Sure,” he shrugged. “I should go home and ice my arm anyway. Have fun.”

Mason didn’t even say anything and just placed a quick kiss on his lips. He grabbed his sister’s hand and disappeared into the crowd without a single word.

**\+ 1.**

“I can’t do this anymore.” Spencer tried his best to keep his voice under control. He and Mason were in the school hallway after school and people were starting to filter out. Mason looked up at his boyfriend with confusion.

“What can’t you do anymore?” he inquired.

Spencer gestured between them. “Us! I can’t do us anymore.”

There was a beat of silence between them as Mason processed what he was being told. As his brain started to wrap around the jock’s words, his eyes started to become glassy.

“You’re breaking up with me?” he asked through swallowed tears.

“Yeah…” Spencer whispered, sadly. “It’s Madison. She’s obviously more important to you than me.”

“What?!” the brunet almost yelled. “You’re telling me I have to choose between you and my twin sister? In what universe is that fair, Spencer?”

Spencer turned and took some deep breaths. He was trying his best to stay calm, but this hurt so Goddamn much. He slammed his fist into the locker, making everyone in the hallway jump.

“She’s the most important thing in your life. I get that. But I’m so tired of coming in second to her every time,” he ranted against the lockers.

There was a looming silence that sat between them. Spencer turned to look at Mason, but saw he wasn’t looking at him. He was looking down the hallway at Madison, who was leaning against her locker with her books in her arms. He should have snorted and been angry, but he wasn’t. He was happy that his point had finally been proven.

“I’m sorry,” Mason whispered through tears.

The silence grew and Spencer’s eyes followed Madison as she walked towards them. She stood beside her brother, her eyes meeting everything except Spencer’s gaze.

There wasn’t pain. There wasn’t anger. The only thing the quarterback felt was relief. He was happy. Mason was finally getting what he wanted most, which obviously wasn’t him. Mason was _happy_ and even through all this, that was what he ultimately wanted.

He stepped backwards, away from the twins. With a soft smile and deep breath, he spoke.

“It’s not enough.”

He turned his back and walked away, a smile still plastered on his lips.


End file.
